My brothers best friend
by Becky778
Summary: She has known him since they were young but always as her brothers annoying best friend but with emotions changing will she always see him as that or is something new happening? Hatred isn't so easy to turn into love. Updated regularly and I changed the first chapter.
1. The start of everything

**_C.p.v._**

I was eating the pop corn with my best friend izzy, we had waited 5 seasons of pretty little liars for this moment, the moment my entire reason of life exists. I squeal in excitement setting Izzy off too. "A is..." Everything goes black. I can only stare in shock and horror what the hell is going on I can't see anything. Wait could this be A I sense Izzy freeze I know we are both thinking the same thing and this I hear it faintly from the basement, "Alec you idiot, what did you do! clary is going to kill me," I hear my brother Jnoathan say. Wow, for once in his life he is right I can't help but smirk but then I remember what he's right about and that sets me off. What I am a red head for a reason.

"Jonathan, what the hell did you do now! Do u realise how much pain you have put me through, you are such a goddamn pain." Although I know I can probably catch up on the episode on Maia's Netflix but still, "this is like the 20th time this has happened cause of your so called band" I yell as I make my way to the basement with izzy following me. I open the door and we carefully make our way down the stairs. Just as I'm about to start yelling again I hit the wall and it groans, "izzy the walls alive" I whisper yell.

"You see that's were you are wrong ginger nut" Jace, damn him he is the biggest thorn in my side, no make that my entire existence,"1st this so called band is art 2nd I am not a wall even thow my abs are as hard as one and 3rd I totall agree about your brother being a pain." I can practically see his signature smirk just as I here him give a grunt. "Hey man, I'm a dream" my brother said after throwing a pillow at him.

Jace my brothers best friend since forever. I honestly can not remember him not being in my life. It was honestly scary. He was there to tease me when I had my first crush, of course he teased me to the point of crying, every Christmas with his parents (that wasn't too bad because that meant izzy and Alec came), my first period. Actually one of my earliest memories of him is summer. I had come over to their house with Jon when suddenly "ginger nut hold still," I was scared out of my mind," your hair is on fire,"out of no where he ran at me lifted my up and through me in the pool, I didn't think it was possible to get that angry.

That's when I looked at Jon. He was smili so goofily at me I just couldn't help but laugh. Soon we had lit the basement with candles and sat down.

"So what happened" I said as I looked at each one of the boys, Simon laughed, Jon,Jace and Jordan all smirked and then I looked at Alec who shifted awkwardly and blushed. I simply raised my eyebrows at him while izzy laughed at her brother.

"your an idiot you know that" she told Alec. "Hey! All I did was turn up my base because some self absorbed prick was drowning me out' he replied while looking at Jace who simply shrugged "hey I'm the star of the band, I'm getting the ladies," I scoffed "yeah and how's that working out for you" I looked at him. "well it brought you down didn't it" he replied smugly. Damn him and his good comebacks so I choose to ignore him. Knowingly he smiled.

I can't wait to tomorrow because although it is school it means seeing less of Jace. "So Gingernut believe it or not but we're going to be seeing a lot of eachother," Jace said casually. I snapped my head up to look at him and then the rest, while the rest looks nervous the he-devil looked smug. "What" I wearily answered. My brother answered me this time, " well we joined battle of the band and we need a place to practise and well we decided my house," he smiled shyly. Oh shit" did mum and dad agree?" Say no, say no. Come one mum" well duh said it would give me drive or something." I'm screwed this is it but wait "How am I going to get home?" "With us duh" realising there was nothing to do but accept it I weakly smiled and nodded.

l looked around, izzy gave me a pitting look, Jon and the boys smiled at me goofily and Jace gave me a look I didn't recognise but then he stuck his toungue out at me in a rude way and waggled his eyebrows so while flipping him off I thought let hell begin.


	2. First day of school and surprises

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Groaning I rolled over and hit the alarm clock. Why was it going off again and most importantly at 6:30am, oh right first day of school. First day of school oh crap. I jumped out of bed and run to the bathroom locking the door and looked in the mirror to see a pale tired looking freckle covered girl with wild, red frizzy hair, sighing I started the task of brushing it. How come I had my mums features but she was 100% more beautiful than me. Her hair is always wavy and just the right shade of red and don't get me started on my brother. He is the complete opposite of me from his height, white hair and even the shape of his face. He gets after our dad. In away I'm lucky I don't get that, Luke may not be our dad in blood but he is the closest thing I will ever have to one. I continue my morning routine however instead I add the basic makeup products, hey I never said a girls life was easy did I? I chuckle at my lame choke, so this is why I don't have a boyfriend.

Coming out of the bathroom I see my brother asleep in bed. Ah I remember the days when it was suitable to just roll out of bed, grab the closest clothes and head out the door. Not even the simplest girl can do that any more. I go into my room and put on jeans, a t-shirt and converse. Making sure to lift my bag and phone I head down stairs to make breakfast.

"Morning mum" I smile at her and joke, "let me guess omelette with fresh parsley?"

"Don't forget the freshly squeezed orange juice." She smirks and sets down my cereal and coffee. Black just like my soul, "So looking forward to school?"

"Yeah I mean I am 16 now so I know what to expect and I have the most amazing friends to enjoy the year with. Um mum you do realise it is 8am right? I say glancing at the clock and from the looks of it she didn't.

"Damn it, thanks Clary make sure your brothers up to take you both to school," she says as she walks out. I smile deviously, no problem I'll make sure he is up now where was that bucket?

We finally made it just as the bell rung. "Jonny are you still not speaking to me?" he gave me a look that made me gulp and got out of the car, "Hey on the bright side you didn't have to get a shower and you were the one who slept in." I said as I followed him into school at that I saw a smirk on his face and him roll his eyes.

"Fine, fine just don't tell mum I slept in and I wont tell mum bout the water." Jon conceded. That's when I saw Sebastian. Damn he was so hot, by the look on Jon's face I had said that out loud. Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulders,

"hey ginger nut you wouldn't be talking about me would we?" Jace smirked.

"You wish-" I started to say but was interrupted by Jon "she was talking bout the dick Sebastian" At that Jaces features darkened and looked at me. "Stay away from him," was all he said. I stared at the pair of then for a while, what could make them hate him so much and just as I was about to ask the 2nd bell went off sending us all to form. I looked after them only to find Sebastian staring at me. What ever had angered them both so much I didn't know but what I did know is it made me curious and I wanted to find out.


	3. Where to begin

"Well isn't it the fray," I laugh and turn around to see Simon and izzy standing behind me. I'm not stupid i can sense the chemistry between the two of them, I just wish that they could realise it themselves. It's like twilight only with out the vampire.

"why I'll be damned it's Lewis and here before me, the world really is changing," I reply. "Haha, so what do you guys have?" Izzy asked, I smirk and give her my timetable at the same time Simon does, "by the Angels we all nearly have the same except first 2 my dear clary has art, and me and Si have English and 4&5 when you two idiots have biology. God love what poor sole who has you two,"

"hey! As I recall my record is perfect were as you have atleast 1detention " Simon interrupts. I just sit back and watch, do they really call this flirting? Now I may be boyfriend less but I've watched enough Star Wars to know agonising flirting. I mean I'm honestly waiting for izzy to say 'I love you' and Simon to say 'I know' damn, I really should be a comedian shouldn't I.

"clary, come on we're going to be late" izzy snapped her finger breaking my thought. We start on our separate ways, "meet you guys in maths" I yell after them.

Walking into the classroom I see 2 seats left at the back, that's perfect for me. I tend to get caught up in my art anyway. I sit down and get all my things out.

"Well class I trust we all had a good summer? So this year you are going to draw something from the heart. The project must contain, 1 picture captured with a camera, 4 drawings of 4 different things and a painting along with a written evaluation on everything as to why it means a lot to you." Miss Gray stated,"now get started" that's when the door opened and I heard him,

"A mister Lightwood I thought I had finally got rid of you," I smirked at that but why was he here? 'Awww Tessa you know you don't mean that, did we not have amazing fun last year," the prick but of course this is Jace Lightwood most popular boy in the school from his good looks,band and football so all the boys laugh while the girls giggle. Looking smug he turns around to see me. Realisation draws and he give me a wink. Oh crap great way to start the year, with all the girls hating me that is. I sink into my chair and then he comes strolling down to sit beside me.

"Are you stalking me clary, I mean if I were you I would stalk me but I don't think that that would be acceptable do you?" he states with raised eyebrows. "Jace I would only stalk you if you were the last guy alive and even then I would rather do it with a brick,"I reply quickly and can't help but laugh on the look on his face. I turn around to start to make a brain storm only to hear him mutter, "and I thought artists had taste."

I don't pay much attention to him until ten minutes later when I feel something or more like someone poke me, "clary, clary," maybe if I ignore it he'll go away, and then hemoves to tickle me. Oh hell no, that's cold even for him. As quickly and subtly as possible I hit his hand away, "Jace what do you want," I exasperate. "Clary what do I draw?" I can only look at him in shock, "what makes you happy," I reply. He just gives me a look contemplating something but then he abruptly turns away, huh just when I thought we were make process. When the bell goes I look to see on his page I a boy surrounded by fire. I can only describe it as a boy stuck in a hot situation and then he pulls it way, packs up and leaves without so much as a goodbye. Moody bastard and so i leave too.

* * *

ICT stupidest subject of them all I mean come on were computers not made to make life easier? All I know is I'm sitting here feeling like I'm creating a rocket! I was currently sitting beside Simon who was typing a way without a problem in the world. Izzy was sitting on the other side of the room practically drooling over Simon huh who knew it was the geeky guy that would slow her down? While most girls drooled over guys breaking a sweat she drooled over guys breaking web codes or whatever the hell this is. And then I hear what can only be call from the Angels, the lunch bell. We quickly gather are things and meet up with Maia and Magnus at our holy spot.

There're was, Sebastian talking to a whole group of girls, practically begging him to take off their pants, chewing my sandwich a swallow heavily, "clary and Sebastian sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I quickly go as red as my hair and turn to face Maia. Slapping her in the face we all start laughing and just change the subject completely until izzy pokes me, "how come you get 2 hot guys and I get none," she whines. I'm completely confused, did she's try to cook her own breakfast again and so I ask her 'jeez clary how can a person be so blind? Sebastian and Jace are looking at you." I look up at both of them but for some reason the one that makes my blush isn't the mysterious, black haired boy I have been fangirling about since last year but the golden boy I have know all my life so I put it down to the facts of lack of sleep and the fact it Jace who is probably going to make some rude ass gesture. Ah there it is and I finish our routine by smirking at him and flipping him off just before going back inside to class.

* * *

Drown him by putting his head down a toilet, wow that's definitely made the list of ways to kill Jon, Simon decided to wait in the car but what can I say I may as well make the most of Jon forgetting Jace, Jordan, him and Alec had football practice and watch a bunch of sweaty guys run after a ball however I am stuck with the school slut Aline which just makes me angrier. "Hey strawberry shortcake," she waves. Bitch, "hey always open Aline" I reply with the same time of bitchy nice. I mean come on can't I just sit down and make a list of ways to kill Jon? This continues till the end of practise of her trying to piss me off and me just pissing her off until she finally gets to the point,"Okay clary I'm going to make this simple okay?" I just nod,"this school is mine. I pick who is socially acceptable, I'm the queen bee. And because I'm the queen bee I get to pick who I want,and I want Jace you got that. So let me make this clear you are at the bottom while Jace is at the top with me so leave him alone and let nature take course got it?" I just sit shocked and then she walks way while I got to the van. Wat just happened one day and I apparently have two hot guy and have pissed off the bitch of the school oh shit.

"was she giving you a hard time.." I jump at Jace's voice and shake my head, "you would tell me or Jon if someone was bothering you right?" I smile and answer with, "of course" but I know he knows I'm lying and I know it bothers him more than he lets on but with that's we all load up into the car and head home. With Jace beside me and Simon on the other side.


	4. Round one, in many ways

Okay so after a month of endless band practices it is FINALLY round 1 of battle of the bands just looking around I can tell they are nervous. I mean how can they not, I am nervous and I'm not even in the band! It's my birthday so we are celebrating tonight as well, it was good this was placed at pandemonium, I mean a girls 16th is only once right? I am starting to wonder why I let Izzy do my makeup and hair not that she's not good but- "ahhhh, Izzy believe it or not but I actually want to keep my hair!"

"you are so over dramatic clary now calm down like a good girl anddddd done. Voila, hey what do you think you are doing?!" I wonder what my chances are of looking in the mirror is but from the look on her face well let's leave it at I like my face (what ever it looks like) where it is. Sighing I trudge over and take the t-shirts wait did I just say t-shirt?

"mm izzy you are forgetting the trousers..."

Scoffing she answers "it's a dress clary now off you go and take these too," she hands me high hells, I mean it high hells! Sensing my argument she gives me a look that sends me grudgely to get changed.

* * *

We agreed to meet the boys there and as we walk in their reactions have me blushing until, "you too look like a number on a bathroom stall," turning to look at Alec and Jonathan nodding his head. I roll my eyes while the izzy and Alec start an argument. Honestly brothers, I swear they pms more than we do! I walk out to the dance floor

"Wow Gingernut didn't recognise you, " is this a compliment? "you know now that I don't have too look down," nope there's the Jace I know. Not wanting to start a fight I simply stick my tongue out and walk away but noooo I can't just sassy walk but instead I trip and just as I sense the ground coming nothing happens. Oh god I died didn't I? I slowly open my eyes to see Jace holding me close to his body. He smells really good like mangoes and how come he gets a sharper bone structure than me. When I really look at him I'm ashamed to admit it but he is really hot, from the bronzed tan to the golden eyes and that's when I hear the cough. Hastily I push Jace to let me up and see Sebastian looking at us. They both seem to be in some sort of glare off until Jace and him are sent backstage. What had I just witnessed? Walking over to Izzy, Simon and Maia to wait for the contest to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen we would like to welcome you to battleeeee of the bandssss" we all started clapping. Looking around I notice there is a lot of people here,"this is the first round so we want to introduce you to shadow hunters," Jace and the boys stood forward waving and winking to the girls,"the circle" Sebastian and his band came forward and stepped back but just before Sebastian waved and winked at me. Blushing I decided to pretend I hadn't noticed and listened on, "and finally the downworlders," I didn't pay much attention to them but they were a mix of pale and tanned men and girls," only 2 of the 3 can go through and you decide that so with that let the battle commence" everyone start to scream and whistle so what the heck I join in.

The downworlders go first and it's safe to say I think Jace and Sebastian will both get through. They kept drowning eachother out and I'm not sure if the lead singer could be considered a singer. The circle go next and trust me when I say they were could. I was singing along dancing and too soon it was over. As they took a bow I screamed and when Sebastian looked over he was grinning ear to ear. Out of nowhere the boys came out and gave them a subtle look to basically piss off.

"Hello pandemonium, we are the shadow hunters and it's safe to say the best was kept for last," Jace said while winking and smirking in to the crowd, the rest of the boys laughed or waved. Of course the crowed loved them already and then they started. I hated to admit it and it went against all the laws of a sister/brother relationship but they were not just good but amazing. I found myself being pulled to the front by Maia and izzy and Dancing like there was no tomorrow. It was the most fun I had had in a while and then it was over. And all the bands came back out.

"in third place is... The downworlders." People started to clap and the band waved and went back stage. This was good, we had made it to the next round! Despite myself I was smiling. "And in a tight score 48 to 50 in first place is..." I could hear my heart beating through out my body and the .."the shadow hunters!" I screamed and smiled up at the band who were all jumping on top of eachother. Although this was only the first round them winning meant they had not just got a confidence boost but also they would now be known and recognised as the best group in our division.

* * *

About an hour later I was sitting at the bar waiting for my 5th drink. Hey don't judge I'm a 16 year old celebrating her 16th birthday for the first time, I'm pretty sure I just confused myself. Is that normal? How many drinks have I had again? Plus I had done a lot of dancing with the girls and it drains a girl out. Suddenly there's a tap on my shoulder and Sebastian sits down. "Hey clary, what's a pretty girl doing by herself?" I giggle and turn to face him, "you were super good up there, were did you learn to play the guitar?" I ask not realising we were leaning closer, "my dad taught me when I was 5 and I guess I took to it like a duck to water. I could teach you sometime." I nod our lips nearly touching, I don't know what's about to happen or what I'm doing and then, "oh hell no. The only guitarist teaching clary to play guitar is me, well to be honest I wouldn't even call you a guitarist." I look up in shock to see Jace staring in pure fury at Sebastian. "Are you kidding me! My skills are impeccable! My dad taught me!" Sebastian yells back, "any one could tell that, I mean you don't look as if you could afford a packet of gum, come on Clary we are going." I'm too drunk by this stage to argue so I stumble off the seat after him. I'm not sure if i really heard it or not but I swear I hear Sebastian say, "you can't keep her on a lead forever," but by that stage we are already halfway across the dance floor.

"Clary what the hell were you thinking! You brothers going to be angry let alone your parents and won't start me about Sebastian," I gape at him and stat to giggle, "clary! This is not funny you are lucky I'm not telling Jon and your parents are way!" I can only giggle. Despite himself Jace is smiling to. Suddenly I scream in a drunken haziness," race you back.' Next thing I know I'm running back to the house laughing with Jace standing shocked behind me. I stop at the corner and turn around to wait for him when I hear a battle cry from Jace and next thing I know I'm over his shoulder. The wind is knocked out of my but Jace is laughing his head off and continues to the house like we are completely normal. Next thing I know is I'm lying in bed about to dose off when I hear Jace whisper 'I win' but I'm already asleep by the time he's finished.


	5. Omlettes and rings

I was sitting at the lake at Luke's farm reading my book. Setting it aside I stood up and wandered to the side and smiled, I had never realised just how beautiful it was, suddenly a pair of arms were around my waist yet I didn't jump or scream instead I smiled and relaxed into them. "Gingernut, has no one ever told you not to stand by a lake especially when your incredibly handsome yet mischievous boyfriend is around?" Smirking I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pressing our chests together making him smile goofily and replied, "Why no Mr Herondale, however if my big headed, blond boyfriend did push his gorgeous yet slightly under the average height girlfriend into the lake, well she would have to push him back," I leaned closer allowing our lips to touch when I spoke, "harder." I ran away leaving him shocked and me laughing. "Clary Fray, your dead!" he yelled running after me. Unfortunately I forgot the fact that he was faster than me but I kept running. I saw the house and just as I thought I would be safe he grabbed me and scooped me into his arms. Smirking he whispered, "I win. Again " And he leant down our lips meeting.

I sat up shocked and in bed. What the hell had just happened? Ouch my head! I looked around to see Izzy snoring beside me. I groaned and lay back down. What happened last night? I tried to put the pieces together. What did I know for sure,

1\. We were at battle of the bands

2\. We won

3\. I got drunk,(I grimaced at that one. thank god my parents had gone for a couple days)

4\. Sebastian and I spoke

Okay so how did I get home and what the hell was that dream about, it wasn't my self-conscious telling me I liked Jace, right? NO NO NO, this defied our relationship. Him taunting me, me reacting, us arguing for ages until someone stood in between. Usually ending with him being a smartass and me ignoring the fact he won.

Ahh my head, I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I stood up and made my way downstairs. I shuffled into the kitchen and popped in two painkillers. 10 o'clock dang, I was the only one up so I started to make my breakfast. I cracked the eggs into a glass and beat them making an egg paste. Putting that in to the frying pan I started humming a random song and grated some cheese onto my eggs before flipping it in half and turning it over.

"Ginger nut you forgot the ham for my omelette, and where's the bacon?" I screamed and turned to see Jace. Asshole was smirking at my reaction so I started to hit him while he stood there looking at me like I was crazy. "You scared the wits off of me you are ..." I just stood there for a second trying to think of a word to describe him, "what's that word… ughh." He smirked at me "which one handsome or amazingly talented?" I glared at him and hit him again. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the far wall, I gasped in shock and looked into his golden eyes while he looked into mine, "Now Gingernut we both know who is going to win if this gets physical," he winked at me while I went bright red. My brain was so frazzled that I just stood there while he smiled. "Your omelette," I questioned slightly breathlessly, we were both shocked at my chosen words, "well Goldilocks?" He stepped back allowing me to actually breath. Cheekily he replied, "well you are the women and men desire meat." I scoff and reply, "Simons vegetarian," feeling smug I return to my omelette. "Exactly." Jace agrees with me. Without a glance or a reply I walk past him coolly and back to my room not before replying, 'there's cereal in the cupboards, if you are not too manly to make it." I smile as I hear him laugh before I shut my bedroom door.

* * *

An hour later I went down stairs to wash the dishes and watch TV. I was in the middle of KUWTK when Jace sat down next to me. Without looking away from the TV I asked," How as your cereal?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk and reply, "crunchy," I felt my lips pull up and I put in, "just like bacon." We both laughed and we sat in a pleasant silence.

"What did happen last night?" I turned to face him, "how did I get home?" he started fidgeting until he replied, "you were drunk being pestered by an idiot so I told him to leave you and took you home." I digested his words before asking, "Who was the idiot?" Jace tensed, "an idiot is an idiot no matter who is wearing it," he looked me in the eye saying it in a voice that said conversation done. "Thank-you" I looked up at him shyly. "For what." he asked In a cute boy confused voice. Scoffing and rolling my eyes I replied with "taking me home." He rolls his eyes this time before pulling out a small box wrapped in happy birthday gift wrap. I take it off him giggling and tear off the paper. I held a red velvet box. I examined it precisely. Jace scoffed, I looked up at him. He had raised eyebrows "You are such an artist clary fray." I blush and look back at the box before opening it. Gasping I lifted out a ring but not any ring the one ring! I squeal and throw myself into his arms. I had been going on about this for months on end. I didn't think anyone had listened to me but he had, could he like me back but looking up into his eyes I stopped myself from going down that road. Charming, funny, extraordinary Jace Herondale could never like ordinary, plain, frizzy haired clary. I mean I may as well be called Jane. Wait I was hugging Jace!? I froze and awkwardly slowly pulled back. For once Jace didn't reply with a sarcastic response so I started fangirling about the ring and saying thank-you.

I.P.V

I woke up with a jump noticing the empty bed beside me. Grumpily I stood up, that red head had some explaining to do including the fact that she and Jace had left, together. I made my way downstairs and almost fell in shock. Clary hugging Jace? No she must be strangling him, I watched as they awkwardly pulled apart and Clary started to go on about the one ring which she had been going on about but no one had listened to her except Jace. Looking at the scene now I noticed the fact that Jace was listening to every word and he had a smile on his face that she had never seen on him. In fact she had only seen that smile on her father while her mother was giving off at him while she was pregnant with Max. Izzy walked back up the stairs with determination, she was going to get Clary and Jace together whether Clary knew or not.


End file.
